Team BAM Adventures My POV
by Blackrose342
Summary: Okay. This is my POV of ArtemisWolfRose's story of 'Team BAM Adventures' So R&R.
1. Strange Happenings

Hi everyone!! I'm Blackrose342 but call me Blackrose. ArtemisWolfRose made the story 'Team BAM Adventures' and I'm one of the characters!! I was the half hedgehog half fox hybrid. Now this is my POV sooo... LET'S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD!!!! (pushes big red button)

Note: I do not own Artemis or Meeca but I do own myself. Well, God owns me but... AGH!! I'm confused!! ON WITH THE STORY!!

Mobius... A perfect planet of peace and quiet. Well, it was untill Egg Head appeared... I mean Eggman. He has caused so much trouble. Destroying homes and once killed my family (NOT TRUE!!) but I managed to escape alive. After that, a hero came. His name, was Sonic the Hedgehog. A blue hedgehog with green emerald eyes. Fasted thing alive was what people said. Oh... Maybe you would like to know who I am. I am Blackrose. Ana Blackrose is my full name but everyone calls me Blackrose. Though people sometimes call me Black-Freak but if they do that, then I turn rabid. I am known as a hybrid between a fox and a hedgehog. My fur is a dark jet black and my hair wa tipped with red aswell as my bangs. I wear a blue tank top that shows my stomach a little and a blue skirt along with blue boots that have red going through the middle and red on the soles and blue fingerless gloves. My twin fox tails are black tipped with red.

A soft sigh escaped my lips as I sat under a shady tree. My crimson red eyes looked at the blue sky. Ever since Eggman and Sonic and all the other heros disappeared, my life has been dull, dull, dull. Everyday the same old thing. Wake up. Look for my friends. Find them. Hang out. Cause trouble. And then go to sleep. Next day, do everything over again.

I stood while dusting my clothes off. I walked down through the forest thinking. "Man. How I WISH something would happen." as soon as those words left my mouth, I heard a loud yelp from behind some bushes. I walked over and saw a cliff. I looked over and saw a white and purple wolf with amythest eyes. He saw she was hanging onto a branch on the cliff side and couldn't help but laugh. "AHAHAHAHA!!!!" I almost fell to the ground clutching my stomach.

"Blackrose! I'm glad your having fun, but do you mind getting me down from here?" came Artemis' call for help. I stopped laughing and used my tails to fly down to her. I pulled her up and flew back up and dropped her on the ground,"Were you daydreaming AGAIN, Arty?" I said. I totally regretted that when she shot me a death glare.

After a while, we walked and tried to find our friend Meeca. It's kinda hard seeing as she's a cat and cats do have silent stealth. We heard a bush rumble and we were soon scared out of our fur when a white cat with black tipping her ears,tail,hands and a black stripe between her eyes. She wore a sky blue sleevless turtle neck shirt with a powder blue shirt underneath and black pants and blue and white sneakers. A gold medallion with a sun on it shined in the light.

"Oopps... sorry guys. I thought ya'll knew I was coming!" she said. "What gave you the idea." I mumbled. I guess she heard me cause then she jabbed me with her elbow "OW!! Hey!" I rubbed the sore spot.

"Where've ya been anyways Meeca?" Artemis asked standing up. Meeca smiled and pointed up. We looked and saw a HUGE apple tree. My stomach growled and soon, we attacked the tree. Me and Meeca reached first and then Artemis. We snacked on apples untill we saw a bright light and then I passed out.

--------------------------------------------------DONE!!! Okay dudes and dudettes. Time for you guys to R&R!! Visit ArtemisWolfRose and Meeca's profiles to see their POV's. BYE: 3 


	2. Crystal Ice?

Okay!! Here's my next chapter!!

Jose: Why won't you give up!!?

Me: Cause I'm smart!! Now beat it!!

Jose: Fine crabby!

Me: Next chapter. ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!

Chapter 2: Crystal Ice?

I opened my crimson red eyes. "Ow... What hit me?" I sat up and looked around me. I was in a forest. My head was spinning. I felt like I was hit by a truck. "Meeca?! Artemis!? Where are you!?" I yelled into the darkness. I heard no reply, meaning that I was alone. I started walking. My tails swished around me in the cold night air. "Man it's cold. I wonder where I am." I looked forward and kept my eyes on the road.

After some walking, I heard footsteps. Someone was following me. I kept walking, trying to trick them into thinking I didn't know.

CRACK!!

Another try. This person or thing is ditermind to get me! I quickined my pace. The creature speeded up. I dashed into a jog. They speeded as well. That's it. I used my tails two fly away from this person.

I flew out of the trees,"I wonder who that was." I muttered.I looked below me and saw nothing. As I turned my eyes caught a something shining in the distance. "What the..." I quickly flew over to the strange glowing item.

I had to dash back into the trees. I dodged as many trees as I could, but let's just say fate decided another thing for me. Before I knew it, my face became best friends with a stone wall. "Ow..." I slid off of the wall, still flying, and looked up. Man! This thing is HUGE!!! It's bigger than a red sequoya (sp?) tree for Shugazooms sake!! I flew up the side of the wall and landed quietly on the stone floor. I looked ahead of me and saw... "Holy Snot... " it was a gigantic glowing green emerald.

"Wow." I breathed out. I walked slowly to the giant gem. "I think I died and went to gem heaven." well, there goes my brain. I knew I should have fallen in love with drawings instead of gems! I stopped infront of it when I saw another gem inside it but this one was crystal blue instead of green. "Huh? What's this?" I reached slowly to it. The moment my hand touched the emerald, my whole body felt cold and numb. I quickly retreated my hand. "I hate the cold." I reached again but this time it wasn't cold.

I smiled. "Yay." I whispered. I was surprised when my hand went through the giant gem and toward the smaller one inside! "Huh?!" I touched the gem inside but a voice stopped me "Hey!! Get away from the Master Emerald!!" I turned and saw a red echidna with violet eyes glaring at me.

"Master Emerald?" I was jolted out of my thoughts when the echidna dashed at me. "WOAH!!!" I quickly jumped out of his way. I didn't realize I had the crystal gem in my hand.

"Get back here!!" yelled the red echidna. I looked at him and then at my hand. I stared at the gem in my hands when my head started to throb with pain. "Agh!!" I felt freezing cold and my bones were as numb as ice!

"Make it stop!!!!" I yelled down at the echidna. I bet he was as shocked as I was. I was even more shocked when I saw my hands were being covered in ice!! My body was starting to be covered in ice, oh how I HATE the cold!!

Finally the pain stopped and I was back to normal. "Hey! You okay up there!?" I heard the echidna yell up to me. I looked down and nodded. I softly flew down and landed infront of him. "Hi. I'm Blackrose... What's your name?" I asked him politly. I might as well get his name.

"Knuckles. You're the first one to manage to stay awake from that blast." he stated. I blinked a few times. The first one. I wonder if he means that others had the same reaction. "Um... Have you seen my friends? One of them is a purple and grey wolf and the other one is a white and black cat." I was hoping he knew.

"Oh yeah. I know who they are. Follow me." he smiled and turned in the direction of a small cave. I stood there for a moment. "Hey! Ya' coming or not!?" Knuckles yelled back to me. I shook my head, "Oh. Sorry." I ran to catch up with Knuckles.

I walked along with Knuckles, not knowing I ws still holding the crystal, or not knowing that everything I touched froze. I noticed when I looked behind me and saw many of the plants frozen. "Knuckles. Look." he turned and saw the plants aswell. "Wow. I made plant-cicles." I joked. I walked over to a small flower and lightly touched it. It imediatly froze on contact. "Woah." I whispered.

"I can't wait to show Meeca and Artemis." I jumped back up and looked towards Knuckles. "Well. Are we going or not?" I walked past him, my tail brushing against his arm. Amazingly his arm didn't freeze. He ran and past me.

What I didn't know was that this was only the begining of something strange.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------TBC

Me: Phew! Done. Sorry if it was short. I'm running out of ideas here. Well there is my part and my new power. YAY FOR ICE!!!

Jose: You are an odd little girl.

Me: Thank you!! Well, R&R!! BYE: 3 


	3. Romance Class 101

Okay!! Now for my POV of what transpired after we beat Old Egghead. Man, AWR sure is good with insults. Wow. Anyway, time for my version of romance!! Welcome to Romance Class 101!! ON WITH THE SHOW!!! (pushes crimson button)

Disclaimer: I own nothing okay. Just a twisted little mind and myself.

Well, after our little fiasco with Eggman, we headed back to the giant gem which I guess is the Master Emerald. I sat on one of the wings of the X Tornado in between Meeca and Artemis. Arty was busy chatting with Sonic, while Meeca was staring out into the sky. 'Well, what am I to do?' I muttered in my empty head. "Excuse me miss." I heard a sweet voice say. I looked to the side at one of the cockpits and saw an adorable peach rabbit holding a light bue creature.She looked at me with her large light brown eyes.

"Yes?" I answered. I might aswell do something untill we get there. She smiled, "Are you okay from that fight? When you froze Eggmans' robot it looked like it hurt." she said in her soft innocent voice. I shook my head, "No. It hurts only a little when I have to concentrate. Now I know the meaning of 'brain freeze'." I said, quoting the brain freeze part. She giggled. "Oh, I'm Cream by the way. And this is my friend Cheese." she said politly gesturing to the small choa in her hands. "My name is Blackrose. My full name is-" I was cutoff when Sonic yelled, "We're here!!" I guess we're gunna land.

I was right when the plane dropped to the ground, causing me, Meeca, and Artemis to fall. Meeca and Artimes landed on the ground, but I landed on something soft. "Hey!! Get off!!" came a voice from underneath me.

I looked down and saw a black hedgehog with crimson highlights. I quickly jumped off of him. He stood and turned to me and I was shocked to see that his eyes were a shocking crimson like mine. "Hey Shadow!! I see ya' met one of our new friends!!" Sonic yelled. "Shadow?" I echoed. I looked to the black hedgehog, "Shadow. Is that your name?" I asked.

He nodded. I knew I saw him somewhere. Shadow the Hedgehog. The one who saved us from both the Black arms and Devil Doom!! "So your the mysteriouse Shadow the Hedgehog." I said, "My name's Blackrose. Uh... I'd tell ya' my full name but I never get the chance to." I said sheepishly. Shadow nodded. A white feminine bat flew near us. Wow. Now that is what I call, a figure. Her aqua blue eyes cast me a glance, "Shadow, is this ya' new girlfriend?" she asked in a feminine voice.

"What?!" we both yelled. Okay, now I would never fall in love!! And by what I know of, Shadow wouldn't either. "Rouge. Don't you have anything better to do?" Shadow said, annoyed at the white bat. Rouge smiled, "Well, whatever. I guess I should stop fanning the flames." she said. She walked away.

"Now she's weird." I stated. He nodded, "Well, might as well TRY to tell me your full name." he said. I smiled, "It's Adrienne Blackrose Centauri... Huh? No interruption. Strange." I said.

"Blackrose Centauri. Like the star Alpha Centauri. Imperesive." Shadow said. Wow. No one has ever said anything nice about my last name. They always say 'What kind of name is Centauri?' and then I become the laughing stock on the rack.

"Hey!! You two love hogs!! Get over here!!" Meeca yelled. Oooo... I gotta find strong duck tape. We ran over to them. "Check it out. Another person that's got a weapon." Artemis said, pointing to a red robot with some yellow writting on it's side. I focused my mind on my vision. "What, are you doing?" asked Meeca. Of course. No one, not even my friends know of my psychic powers. "If I can consentrate hard inuff, I can see what that robot wants and/or has." I explained.

The look on her face, meant she didn't get it, "I'll explain later." I muttered. Soon, I could see in my mind a clear vision of the robot. On it's side it said 'E-2000' in the yellow paint. It held a black laser gun which was attached to it's arm.

My eyes snapped open, "Careful. The Bots got a laser gun. My guess, a 3rd degree burn you will receive if shot by it." I warned. The robot landed a few meters infront of us. Now it's my turn for insults, "Yo!! Metal Mouth!! What ya'll want?!" I yelled. I'm not good with insults.

"I have come for the emerald." it said in it's pathetic voice. "HA!! Like we'd give it to ya' anyway. Now why don't you beat it Lead Head!" I said. His response, a shot in my arm. I was right!! A 3rd degree burn!! "OW!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Blackrose!!" yelled Artemis and Meeca. Okay, that robot has crossed the line. "No one, and I repeat, NO ONE shoots me and gets away with it." I said through my teeth. "Uh-Oh. She's getting ticked off. TAKE COVER!!!" yelled Meeca. She and Artemis pulled everyone behind some rocks and bushes.

I looked at the robot. "Now you've done it." I said. My eyes glowed light blue and soon, the ground beneath me froze in solid ice. The robot shot another laser but I quickly formed an ice wall infront of me. "Ice Blast!!" I quickly swished my arm and froze the robots legs in place. Now my temper was rising.

The reason I could tell, was because I could feel a shiver run threw my limbs and it was harder to breath. The last thing I saw was the robot and then everything went red. I only saw red vision. Like I was wearing red sunglasses. Heat rose from my body, and soon, crimson ice flew out of my body. Then, the robot was gone. I flew down and collapsed at all the energy that I used.

"B-Rose!! Are you okay?!" yelled Meeca. I weakly nodded. I sat up and was shocked at the huge mess and the amount of ice around. "Wow... Did I do this?" I asked. Artemis nodded, "I guess you weren't lying when you said your temper is dangerouse." she said grimly.

"I never lost my temper like this since... Well, since I was a little girl." I said softly. It was true, when I younger, I always had to watch my temper. I even almost choked my old friend to death. After that I never talked or interacted with anyone. Untill I met Artemis and Meeca and they told me that I should never dwell on the past.

Since then my temper has gotten a little better, but it's still deadly and painful. My thoughts were interupted when a butterfly flew onto my nose. It landed oh so gracefully, it tickled my nose. I sneezed and a small blast of snow and wind flew from my mouth.

"Haha! Looks like we should be careful not to make you sneeze!" joked Meeca. I glared. Meeca walked by and her tail brushed under my nose. "Ahhh... Ahhh... AHHH..." Artemis quickley put her finger under my nose to keep me from sneezing. She turned and once again, her tail brushed my nose.

"AAAHHHHCHOOOOOO!!!!!" snow literally engulfed the island. I looked around and saw a wolf and cat snowmen or snow-creatures. I looked at them and two pairs of eyes opened, one pair amethyst (sp?) and another dark brown. "Oops..." I muttered.

I turned and saw two hedgehog snowmen. One had emerald green eyes and the other crimson eyes. I giggled at Shadow when he shook his head and glared at Sonic. "What prey tell is so funny?" Shadow asked.

I dropped to my knees laughing untill a snowball hit my head. "YEEP!!" I fell face first into the snow.

Meeca was cracking up. Oh so she wants to play snowball, huh? Fine! I picked up some snow and slowly made it into a sphere. 3... 2... 1... "YAH!!!" I threw the snowball and hit her square in the face. "Bulls eye!!" I yelled.

Meeca stood with her eyes wide, snow falling from her white fur. She stood stunned, then blinked, then fell. I giggled, "See. I always get my revenge." I said, shaking my finger from side to side.

Everyone laughed. Unknown to us, that this was only the first of many Eggman attacks.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------TBC

Me: YES!!! Another chapter up!!

DA: (sarcastically) Oh how shocking...

Me: Shut up short stack!! Anyways, R&R!! But please No Flames... BYE: 3 


End file.
